04 January 1983
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1983-01-04 ; Comments * Peel is delighted that Wah! has a highest new entry in the UK Singles Chart at number 34 with The Story Of The Blues. * Peel mentions enjoying watching 45 minutes of the 3 Mustaphas 3 at the ICA in London in the early evening. * Peel plays the wrong side of the Killjoys(2) before correcting it and then plays another artist of the same name from 1977, which featured a young Kevin Rowland who later joined Dexy's Midnight Runners. * Peel mentions joining a jazz club called The High Society when he was young and bought a record from the Bechet - Spanier Big Four, which he lost over the years until John Walters gave him a copy for his Christmas present. Peel plays a track from the ensemble. * Peel plays both sides of Echo & The Bunnymen's Cutter single. Sessions *You've Got Foetus On Your Breath #1. Recorded: 1982-12-18. No known commercial release. *Brilliant #1. Recorded: 1982-10-11. Broadcast: 08 November 1982. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :(JP: 'Substantial rejoicing on both this programme and Kid Jensen's programme because the highest new entry in the BBC charts as unveiled today, at number 34, The Story Of The Blues, Wah! and we're both very pleased about that, quite right too') *Set The Tone: Dance Sucker (12") Island *Charlie Chaplin: Chaplin's Chant (LP - Presenting Charlie Chaplin) Kingdom *Laughing Clowns: Crying Dance (LP - Everything That Flies) Rough Trade *Brilliant: Bells (session) *Killjoys(2): This Is Not Love (7") Clay CLAY 18 #''' *Killjoys: Naive (7" - Johnny Won't Get To Heaven) Raw :(JP: 'Mind you, he was a very young soul rebel back in those days, those are the Killjoys from 1977 and Kevin Rowland leading them through Naive') *You've Got Foetus On Your Breath: Wash It All Off (session) *Lovindeer: Yellow Fellow (7") TSOJ *Bechet - Spanier Big Four: China Boy :(JP: 'Oh the memories that brings back, hey, the school days of regular beatings and being forced to run around naked in the snow') :(JP: 'And from China Boy to China Crisis, some thought has gone into this') *China Crisis: Christian (LP - Difficult Shapes & Passive Rhythms - Some People Think It's Fun To Entertain) Virgin :(JP: 'I've had a lot of postcards over the Christmas and new year period, saying come on John, play us some Belgians and be quick about it, so here's a couple of Belgians for you called Some Kind Of Madness') *2 Belgen: Some Kind Of Madness (LP - 2 Belgen) Antler :(JP: 'That's enough Belgians for you tonight') :(British Rock & Pop Awards trailer) *Echo & The Bunnymen: The Cutter (7") Korova :(British Rock & Pop Awards trailer) *You've Got Foetus On Your Breath: Clothes Hoist (session) *Twinkle Brothers: Battle Field (album - Underground) Twinkle Music NG 500 '''# *Greeting No 4: Condition (7" - Photos) Very Mouth *Brilliant: Colours / Break It Down (session) *Fats Domino: I'm In Love Again *Cocteau Twins: Speak No Evil (shared 7" flexi-disc with Thomas Leer - Who's Fooling Who / Speak No Evil) Vinyl Magazine *You've Got Foetus On Your Breath: Today I Started Slogging Again (session) *Chubby Jackson: Dee Dee's Dance (v/a LP - Bebop Revisited, Vol.1) Xanadu *Brilliant: Holst (session) *Kan Kan: The Informer (12") Illuminated *You've Got Foetus On Your Breath: Ignorance Is Bliss (Or Is It?) (session) *Mau Mau: Herzschlag (7") Polydor *Sax Happy: Factory Song (7") Take A Hammer *Echo & The Bunnymen: Way Out And Up We Go (7" - The Cutter) Korova Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 3. File ;Name *1) 020A-B2395XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B2395XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) Jan1983JensenPeel.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:02:13 *2) 00:55:49 *3) 01:29:52 (01:04:18-01:11:43) ;Other *1) & 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to Karl. Karl's Tape January 1983 ;Available *1) & 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2395/1) *3) Mooo Category:1983 Category:Available online Category:Karl's Tapes Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Track Moment